I will always be with you
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Après le drame du Titanic, Rose est effondrée. Mais Jack est-il vraiment loin d'elle ?
1. Voeu à l'étoile

_New York. 20h30. 1 mois après la chute du Titanic._

Voyons la Terre. Allons vers l'Amérique du Nord. Dirigeons-nous vers New York. Trouvons un hôtel nommé _Amazing Paradise._ Approchons-nous de la fenêtre de la chambre n°253. Une jeune fille, avachie sur son lit, la tête entre les bras, pleure. Cette fille s'appelle Rose Dewitt Bukater. Mais ici, elle s'appelle Rose Dawson.

Rose ne s'était toujours pas remise de la mort de son amant, son aimé, le coeur de sa vie. En plus, ils avaient survécu à la montée des eaux! Ils étaient presque tirés d'affaire, mais elle a trouvé le moyen de le laisser mourir de froid! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il meure comme ça? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas laissé une place sur la planche où elle avait attendu les secours, ils auraient pu se serrer et il aurait probablement survécu! Mais c'était trop tard pour penser à ça maintenant. Il était mort. Mort. Dead. Kapout. Elle ne le reverrai plus... Plus jamais! Plus jamais elle ne l'entendrai lui dire "je t'aime"... Plus jamais elle ne goûtera ses lèvres... Plus jamais elle ne sentirait sa peau sur la sienne... Plus jamais elle ne verrait son sourire... Plus jamais elle ne sentira son parfum! Des larmes neuves vinrent s'ajouter à celles qui n'avaient de cesse de couler sur son visage. Elle sanglota deux fois plus fort. La nuit commençait à tomber. La lune éclairait parfaitement ses joues rougies et ses yeux gonflés. Elle décida d'aller sur la petite terrasse de sa chambre d'hôtel, pour se calmer un peu. Sans résultat. Elle suffoquait, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Que lui restait-il ? Pour qui vivait-elle ? Si elle disparaissait maintenant, qui s'en rendrait compte ? Dans cette ville, dans ce pays, dans ce monde, est-ce que quelqu'un tenait à elle ? Avant, Jack lui suffisait. Lorsque Cal Hockley l'avait frappée, elle lui avait craché au visage car elle n'avait besoin de personne. A part Jack. Lui seul lui suffisait, et peu importait pour elle que le monde entier soit contre eux. Elle l'aimait. Mais maintenant qu'il était parti, c'était le vide absolu. Elle se considérait comme quelqu'un d'inutile au bon fonctionnement du monde, quelqu'un dont on n'a pas besoin. Sa vie était vide, elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su le protéger. Les yeux embués cependant dans le vague, elle se demanda : si elle quittait ce monde, elle devrait pouvoir le revoir ? Cette idée la fit pleurer. Jack... Jack! Ici, personne ne voulait d'elle. Ou on s'en fichait. Ici, elle ne vivait pour personne. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. C'est sur ces bien sombres pensées qu'elle assista au passage d'une étoile filante. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais, désespérée, elle formula malgré tout un vœu.

 _-Je veux le revoir._

 _-Pourquoi?_

Elle entendit ce "pourquoi" résonner dans sa tête. Surprise, elle sursauta.

La voix continua :

 _-Mais Rose... Je suis ici, non ?_

-Jack ? C'est... C'est toi ?!

 _-Rose, je suis toujours à tes côtés, je veille sur toi. Tu m'es si chère, mon amour..._

-...! Jack! Je suis désolée... (nouveau sanglot) Je n'ai pas su... Te protéger... C'est de ma faute si tu es mort! C'est de ma faute!

 _-Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. L'important, c'est que tu sois saine et sauve._

-Mais...

 _-Et n'oublie pas ta promesse. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, même si tu ne me verras pas... Je t'aime, Rose. Prends soin de toi._

-Jack... Jack! Jack, réponds! Non! Ne pars pas! Non! Tu m'entends ?! Jack... Ne me laisse pas! Ne m'abandonne pas! Jack! Jack, ne t'en va pas! Reste avec moi! Jack! Jack! Reviens! Jack! Réponds-moi! Jack, ne pars pas! Jack... JACK!

Elle pleura de nouveau. Voilà qu'à présent, elle hallucinait. La voix s'était totalement évaporée. Une idée lui traversa la tête : et si la voix n'était pas une hallucination ? Et si c'était réellement l'esprit de Jack qui lui parlait ? Si son âme et son esprit étaient toujours à ses côtés ?

Fatiguée par ces mystères, elle s'écroula, épuisée, les larmes aux yeux. C'est dommage, car sinon elle aurait pu voir un vol d'oiseaux qui se placèrent de façon à ce que ça écrive deux mots : _"Toujours ensemble"._ Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Puis les oiseaux se dispersèrent, et s'éloignèrent. Et le collier en diamant de Rose Dawson, à son cou, se mit à scintiller. Peut-être à cause de la lune. Ou à cause d'une étoile qui s'était formée dans le ciel un mois plus tôt.


	2. Deux lueurs d'espoir

Déjà six mois. Six mois que le Titanic a sombré. Six mois que Rose vit seule en Amérique. Six mois que Jack Dawson est mort. Après avoir passé un peu plus d'un mois à l'hôtel, Rose s'est trouvée une maison. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas d'argent, mais à l'annonce de son nom, DeWitt Buckater, on comprit qu'elle était noble, aussi on lui offrit pratiquement la maison. Elle gagnait des sous grâce à un petit boulot de serveuse dans un bar. Rose ne s'était bien entendu pas remise de la mort de Jack, mais elle tâchait, tant bien que mal, de tenir cette promesse, la première et dernière qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Rose vivait donc ainsi, seule, à New-York. Elle pensait sans cesse à Jack, mais elle avait fait des efforts, désormais elle ne passait plus son temps à pleurer. Mais elle n'avait plus ri depuis cette nuit-là. Jack Dawson... Qu'il lui manquait! Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier; il resterait toujours son premier amour. Rose pleurait souvent, elle dormait mal et avait d'abord un peu maigri, puis au final avait recommencé à manger... Elle avait l'impression de se relâcher. Elle était toute "ramollie" à longueur de journée, avait des migraines et voyait son ventre grossir, sans doute à cause de la nourriture.

Ce jour-là, Rose est en train de repenser encore à ces images qui la hanteront toute sa vie, lorsqu'elle est prise d'une soudaine envie de vomir. Elle court aux toilettes. A peine a-t-elle penché la tête au-dessus de la cuvette qu'elle libère tout le contenu de son repas du midi. Elle pense avoir fini, elle tire la chasse, se rince et s'essuie la bouche, va pour se laver les mains lorsque...

-BEEEUUUAAARRRGGGHHH!

"Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui", pensa-t-elle. Elle décida d'aller voir le médecin. La femme l'inspecta, puis, au bout d'un moment, elle regarda Rose, l'air grave :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Madame, je... Vous...

-Oui?... C'est grave...?

-... Vous êtes enceinte.

Rose manqua de tomber de sa chaise à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Enceinte ?!

-... C'est impossible... Vous... ... Vous devez vous tromper.

-Pourtant, les résultats sont formels : vous attendez un bébé. Félicitations!

-Mais c'est impossible! Je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis...

Elle constata la coïncidence des dates.

-Depuis six mois, n'est-ce pas ? Vous en êtes précisément à six mois, et deux jours de grossesse.

-...

-Je vous recommande d'aller voir un gynécologue et de faire une radio. Mais il y a une nouvelle vie en vous!

Rose n'en revenait pas. La suite se déroula très vite. Elle remercia la dame, paya, et s'en alla.

"Mais... C'est impossible! J'attends un bébé ?! Non! Alors Jack m'a mise enceinte cette nuit-là !? Mais comment la cellule-œuf, l'embryon, le fœtus a-t-il pu survivre au froid de l'eau, lorsque Jack est mort?!"

Mais cela s'avéra vrai. Ce fut un fait avéré lorsqu'elle fut transférée dans un hôpital pour faire des tests afin d'identifier le sexe du bébé et... Surprise! On trouva deux fétus dans son ventre! Elle attendait des jumeaux! Un jeune garçon et une jeune fille. Quelque temps plus tard, l'accouchement arriva. Les deux bébés naquirent sans problème le 16 Janvier 1913.

Les infirmières la laissèrent en compagnie de ses enfants. Elle regarda les étoiles. Elle s'écria.

-Jack... Jack! Nous avons des enfants!

Elle avait décidé de les nommer Jacky et Mary. Elle était très heureuse. Désormais, sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à une promesse et à un souvenir. Désormais, deux personnes avaient besoin d'elle. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas beaucoup, mais pour Rose, c'était amplement souhaitait vivre pour eux deux, qui avaient besoin d'elle. Désormais, ses enfants faisaient partie du coeur de sa vie. Et deux liens de sang étaient là, sous ses yeux de mère, les fruits de l'union et de l'amour de Jack et Rose Dawson.


	3. Les composants d'une vie

Une jeune femme marchait silencieusement dans un parc, avec un bébé sur son dos et un autre dans une poussette. Au bout d'un moment, croulant sous le poids du nourrisson, elle s'assit sur un banc. Elle sortit son sein et murmura aux bébés :

-Jacky, Mary, vous avez soif ? On prend son lait ?

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à deux ronflements ultra synchronisés. Elle soupira, rangea son sein et pencha la tête en arrière de sorte à être bien appuyée sur le banc. Voyant cette jeune fille avec des cernes, maigre, les yeux fatigués et pour couronner le tout, les deux gamins sous les bras, les gens murmuraient :

-Elle a dû se faire plaquer!

-La pauvre!

-Il l'a mise en cloque et s'est barré, le salaud!

-C'est ça, de faire des gosses à cet âge-là!

-Elle a l'air malheureuse!

-Elle va finir par craquer!

-A sa place, j'abandonnerais les gosses!

Elle essayait de faire abstraction de ces commentaires, elle devait après tout s'y habituer, mais elle détestait que l'on croit qu'il était un salaud qui l'avait laissée tomber après l'avoir mise enceinte. Au contraire, elle pensait que c'était elle qui l'avait abandonné à la mort. Et il était mort pour elle. C'est comme si il lui avait donné sa vie. C'était à la fois pour la fille le meilleur cadeau et la pire peine, de savoir que celui qu'elle aimait était mort "pour elle". C'est alors qu'elle entendit :

-Mme Dawson!

Elle tourna la tête. Elle vit un jeune étudiant qui courait vers elle.

-Matt, tu as fini ta journée ?

-Hé, hé, je voulais juste te voir! Et j'avais raison, tu es bien en congé maternité! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons, ces bambins! Avec leurs grosses joues! Ils sont juste adorables! T'en as de la chance, d'avoir des enfants comme eux! Toi tu es très belle, et leur père doit être très beau aussi!

Mathis Hyllson travaillait au restaurant avec Rose. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais il était gay. Il parlait beaucoup de lui. Il était en fait assez orgueilleux et très bavard.

Lorsqu'il mentionna le fameux père, une ombre passa sur le visage de Rose. Il s'en rendit compte. Il était bavard, mais pas aveugle.

-Hey, ça va pas Rose ? T'es toute pâle, tout d'un coup! Tu... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'aborde ce sujet, tu as soudain l'air de déprimer ?

-... Je... Vais... Bien. Mais je ne peux pas te raconter tout ça... Pas encore. Je te le dirai un autre jour. Une autre fois.

-? Euh, d'accord... Comme tu veux... Bon et sinon, comment ils s'appellent alors ces petiots ?

-Lui... (elle désigna le jeune garçon dans ses bras) ... C'est Jacky. Et elle... (elle désigna la fille dans la poussette)... C'est Mary.

-Super! Ils sont vraiment beaux! Mais... Pas autant que moi! C'est vrai quoi! Moi, Mathis Hyllson, ou Matt pour les intimes, la perfection incarnée! C'est bien connu! Admire un peu mes cheveux...

-C'est bon Matt, merci mais je ne veux pas spécialement que mes enfants te ressemblent! Tu es tellement prétentieux!

-Eh oui ! "Orgueil" est mon deuxième prénom, non, troisième après Dieu! Tu savais pas ?

-Cette conversation est stupide et ne va nulle part. Je rentre. Salut.

-Goodbye madame la maman de Mary et Jacky! A plus'!

Rose aussi aimait bien Mathis. Il avait beau ne rien savoir sur elle, son passé comme son présent, il la soutenait bien moralement, en la faisant rire, avec son optimisme incessant. Mais chaque fois qu'elle repensait à Jack, son coeur se serrait. Cette plaie ne se refermerait jamais, c'était sûr. Mais Mathis agissait comme un bandage, empêchant l'hémorragie, tandis que Jack était le seul remède. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Mathis, mais elle aurait eu bien du mal à réapprendre à rire si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré. Elle tenait beaucoup à lui. Le jour où elle se marierait, si cela arrivait un jour, il serait le premier qu'elle inviterait. Mais même si elle arrivait, un jour, à tourner la page et enterrer cette vie d'avant, Jack resterait à jamais l'amour de sa vie.  
Elle rentra du parc, songeuse. Rien ne pourrait faire revenir Jack Dawson, mais elle lui avait déjà fait une promesse, celle de continuer à vivre, longtemps et heureuse, et elle était mère désormais; elle avait deux enfant qui avaient besoin d'elle. C'était comme une passerelle entre elle et son aimé défunt, comme un lien authentique et incassable. Et elle avait un ami, un très bon ami. Cela faisait vraiment peu à l'échelle du monde, c'était rien mais pour elle, c'était tout, absolument tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment même. Mais Rose Dawson savait qu'elle aimerait toujours son premier amour perdu.


	4. J'arrive tout de suite

**Oui bon, j'ai fait un (léger) saut temporel, mais j'avais la flemme d'écrire la suite (eh! A quoi ça sert de faire des fics si t'as la flemme?!) Sorry... Rose a 99 ans, ses enfants 74. Ils ont des enfants chacun, Jacky a deux filles (Lucie et Élisa) et Mary deux garçons (Thomas et Zéphyr) et une fille (Lily). La fille aînée de Jacky (Élisa) a 46 ans, comme le fils aîné de Mary (Zéphyr), le deuxième fils de Mary (Thomas) a 44 ans. La deuxième fille de Jacky (Lucie) a 39 ans, la fille de Mary (Lily) a 37 ans. Élisa a une fille de 18 ans et un fils de 13 ans, Zéphyr a une fille de 19 ans, Thomas a une fille de 16 ans et un garçon de 15 ans, Lucie une fille de 17 ans, un garçon de 15 ans, une fille de 12 ans et un garçon de 7 ans, et Lily a un garçon en bas âge (2 ans.). Il y a tout ce petit monde dans l'arbre généalogique de la famille Dawson! ^^.**

Rose était allongée, sur son lit. 99 ans. A 99 ans, elle l'avait revu, lui, ou plutôt, son souvenir. Maintenant, elle avait retrouvé son dessin, elle avait expliqué à des gens comment elle avait vécu cela, elle s'était débarrassée du Coeur de l'Océan, ou plutôt l'avait amené à Jack, elle avait revu le Titanic et revécu ces moments intenses à son bord. Qu'avait-elle d'autre à faire? Elle avait vécu, comme elle avait pu le promettre à Jack, et elle en était fière. Elle avait atteint son objectif. Elle ne s'était jamais remariée, mais elle n'en avait pas été moins heureuse. Même si au départ Jack lui manquait, ce qui évidemment était toujours vrai, elle s'en était un peu remise. Elle avait assisté à tant de jolis moments, le mariage de son meilleur ami Matthis, qui atteignait sa 96ème année, celui de ses enfants, puis de ses petits-enfants, le bonheur de sa famille qu'elle avait fondée seule avec un fantôme. Elle avait été heureuse. Comme promis. 99 ans. Elle avait vécu longtemps. Comme promis. En bonne santé. Comme promis. Elle avait fondé une famille. Comme promis. Et elle allait maintenant mourir vieille, tranquillement, dans son lit. Comme promis. Elle avait assez attendu, elle allait le rejoindre. Elle allait le revoir. Comme elle se l'était promis. Elle se leva une dernière fois, saisit une plume et un bout de papier, et griffonna de ses mains tremblotantes:

 _"J'ai été heureuse. Merci pour tout. Je ne suis pas triste de partir. A vous de vivre une vie heureuse. Je vous aime tous. Je pars rejoindre l'être que j'aime depuis toujours, mon premier amour. Soyez heureux, longtemps et en bonne santé. Et mourrez comme moi, sans regret. Au revoir. Mamy Rose."_

Toutes les peintures étaient disposées sur la table autour d'elle, éclairées par la simple lueur des bougies de la pièce. Elle s'était préparée à ce jour. Elle déposa la lettre sur la table, et prit la peinture qui lui était si chère, celle qu'avait peinte Jack pour elle. Elle souffla les bougies, s'allongea sur son lit, serrant la peinture contre son coeur. Ses paupières se firent lourdes; elle ferma les yeux. Le sommeil s'emparait d'elle, mais pas n'importe lequel; celui dont on ne se réveille pas.

-Je sens que je vais bien dormir, moi...

Sentant les bras de la mort s'emparer d'elle, elle revit toute sa vie défiler. Cal Hockley, les bourgeois, le Titanic, Jack, la peinture, l'accident, sa détresse, Mathis, Jacky, Mary et tous les autres, son récit qu'elle fit aux chercheurs du collier, le coeur de l'océan,... Et la mort qui s'emparait d'elle. Dans un dernier soupir, elle murmura, s'adressant d'abord à sa famille et ses amis:

-Merci...

Puis, avant de rendre l'âme, elle soupira:

-J'arrive... Tout de suite... Jack.

Elle sourit, et mourut ainsi, dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut le noir complet. Et le silence. Quoique... Il lui semblait entendre une petite musique... C'était ça, la mort? La musique augmenta un peu, elle en était certaine à présent, il y avait de la musique. Et de vagues couleurs apparaissaient dans son champ de vision. Des couleurs? C'était vraiment bizarre la mort. La musique s'intensifia, les couleurs se précisèrent, et elle reconnut enfin le décor. Très vite, elle reconnut la silhouette familière en costume. La silhouette lui tournait le dos. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier familier, arriva sous la grande horloge, juste derrière l'homme. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille:

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre tout ce temps... J'avais une promesse à tenir...

Jack se retourna, et lui tendit la main.

-Eh bien, il n'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu!

Rose glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa rapidement, en lui glissant un discret "Tu m'as manqué, abruti" tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches pour se lancer dans une valse folle. Ils avaient 79 ans à rattraper, alors autant s'y mettre maintenant.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
